


Stormy Clouds and Sunrises

by Calysta18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta18/pseuds/Calysta18
Summary: It takes Jensen running away for Jared and Jensen to finally find each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first attempt at a J2 so be kind and its all Sammyndeansgrl's fault as she said I should try writing one.
> 
> So this is for you Sammyndeansgrl with a big hug. I hope you enjoy. Calysta

**Jensen**

Jensen Ackles was miserable. He sighed as he stared up at the dismal grey sky that seemed to surround them like a thick grey blanket. The low clouds and oppressive greyness of the sky was a sign that it would rain soon and Jensen, for a change, would welcome the rain. It would halt filming and for the particular scene they were filming they needed dry weather and clear skies and the director was anxious to finish filming today so that the actors and crew could have Sunday off. But at this moment Jensen didn't really care about anything. Nothing mattered to him at the moment. 

Jensen sighed to himself again and hunched over resting his elbows on his knees, his head on his hands. He was sitting alone on the top step of his trailer staring out into the distance at nothing in particular. Jensen was between takes having escaped from the set back to the trailer while the electricians and lighting guys working on setting up the next shot. And if he was really honest with himself Jensen wanted and needed to be away from everyone on the set, wanted and needed to be alone with his moodiness and his thoughts. He looked up at the sky again. The greyness matched his mood and he hunched down again staring at the gravel. 

Jensen couldn't remember the last time he had been so unhappy. The last two years had been wonderful and he had enjoyed every minute up until now. But Season Three was somehow different. It still had excellent stories and he still loved his character Dean but the dynamic of the show had changed somehow with the network and writers concentrating on two new characters that didn't seem to fit into the overall original concept for the show. And Jensen was... well Jensen was miserable and lonely.

Deep down he knew he was being stupid and childish. He was a professional working actor but he couldn't help himself. It was simple. Jensen was miserable because he desperately missed working with Jared. His friend was away, at the moment, with the second unit shooting scenes with one of the new characters and Jensen hated it. For the first time in his life Jensen Ackles was jealous. He banged his head on his knees over and over but it didn't change the fact that his happiness over the last two years had been mostly due to his immediate and close friendship with Jared. Freakishly tall and totally mad with an insane sense of humour Jared made their long gruelling days fun. Jared was like the energiser bunny on speed, all over the place. But Jensen knew another Jared - the gentle, kind and sweet Jared. The Jared who shared his candy, bought him little gifts and made surprise visits to the theatre in the summer where he was performing in his first play for many years. The Jared who he had somehow fallen head over heels in love with. Jensen groaned to himself and knocked his head on his knees once more for good measure. He had realised his feelings about six months ago when Jared had come to him in tears saying that Sandy had broken up with him. Jensen had spent the weekend comforting, listening and talking to Jared. After the weekend his friend had been unusually quiet and subdued for about a month while he worked things out in his head and Jensen had stuck as close as he dared without giving himself away offering support and a shoulder when Jared needed him. And he watched as Jared had gradually healed getting over the break up and turning back in to mischievous, loud and funny Jared Padalecki. Even off set they sought each other out, enjoyed one another's company. Their friendship was a good one, a solid one and Jensen didn't want to spoil it

Jensen had been so looking forward to starting on Season Three but the way he felt at the moment he would happily leave Vancouver and never come back. Dean was like a second skin to him and he would miss the character, and he would desperately miss Jared and the rest of the crew but admitted that he definitely wouldn't miss the two new characters and the actresses that played them. He was finding scenes with his chosen female becoming increasingly difficult and for some reason she was taking every opportunity to touch him and it was taking all his willpower and self restraint not to flinch away or slap her. And to make matters worse his feelings for Jared had for some reason gone into overdrive and Jensen was having a hard time keeping them to himself. In a way Jared being away with the second unit filming was a blessing. In his head Jensen kept telling himself it was for the best but the trouble was his heart was giving him a different message all together. 

And in a fit of misery he had called his management team and arranged a meeting to discuss his Contract and pulling out of Supernatural all together. Eric Kripke had given him an out with Dean's deal so he and his team just had to persuade the writers, producers and network that it was right for the show. 

Jensen knew he was running away but wasn't quite sure what he was running from. A show he was beginning to hate or a new female co-star who kept pawing him all the time or a love that he couldn't have in a million years. Deep down Jensen knew the answer but was afraid to say it out loud so he whispered it to himself. The show and its direction he could put up with and even the new females he could bear. But he had to be honest with himself and Jensen prided himself on being honest - it was something he had learned from his parents. So honestly. No, he was running away from Jared and the chance that he could ruin their friendship with his inappropriate feelings of love and he was using the show's new direction as his excuse. Jensen let out a long breath. "Dude you suck," he mimicked Dean and despite how he was feeling he couldn't help smiling to himself. 

Jensen looked up at the grey and dismal sky again. The gathering storm clouds were like a dark omen and he jumped to his feet mind made up. He turned back and slammed the trailer door and moved down the steps. Jensen couldn't help himself as he looked back across the lot. The noises of the unit busily working assailed his ears - metallic thuds and the sound of men shouting directions at others. He could even smell dinner as the caterers busily prepared mountains of food for the hungry crew. He loved the sounds and it made him feel sad but Jensen hardened his heart and turned his back. Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets Jensen made his way quickly to the entrance without a backward glance. 

  
**Jared**

Jared looked up to the sky and tried not to grind his teeth in frustration as the director yelled cut once again. It was Saturday and they were trying to wrap up the weekend filming so everyone could have Sunday off. Jared blew out a breath and walked off the set ignoring the actress that had fluffed her lines for the fiftieth time. It was a simple scene and she had three lines but couldn't seem to get them right. "It'll be Christmas before she gets it right," he muttered to himself as he flopped into his chair to wait for the crew to set the scene up again. Jared knew he was being unreasonable. He had fluffed his lines many times but it was different - she was just no fun. He missed Jensen. They had fun on set but when they knew that time was against them or they were losing the light, they were both totally professional and got the job done with a minimum of fuss and certainly no hissy fits. She had three hissy fits that afternoon and her voice was starting to seriously grate on Jared's nerves. He was seriously wondering if a shot of rock salt would stop her whining all the time. 

Jared scowled as he watched the actress getting her make up redone for the hundredth time. He rolled his eyes and slumped back in the chair staring up into the sky again. Jared closed his eyes against the noise, hustle and bustle around him letting his mind drift. As usual his thoughts turned to Jensen and he smiled to himself. Jared didn't know how it had happened or even when it had happened but he had fallen in love with his co-star and it scared the crap out of him. 

He loved being around Jensen. He missed him on the set, missed their camaraderie and ease around each other. The recent changes to the show sucked and just recently they had been on different sets miles apart and Jared admitted to himself that it unsettled him and he had a strange feeling that Jensen felt the same even though they both "kept the network line" in public. Jared sighed and forced his thoughts away from the evil network and back to his favourite subject - Jensen and his beauty. One day, he idly decided, he was going to count every one of Jensen's cute freckles. Jared groaned at the thought and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

Jensen was shy, softly spoken and had a great but subtle sense of humour. He was so totally different from his character Dean but Jared liked Jensen for who he was not the character he played. He was the total opposite of Jared himself, quieter and more introverted, but for some reason their friendship worked and the chemistry showed on screen. And somewhere along the line, for Jared, their friendship had turned into love for him. But he was afraid. Afraid that he would hurt Jensen and lose his friendship but he was also afraid for himself. Afraid that after the hurt of the break up with Sandy he wouldn't know how to love again but deep down a little voice kept telling him that Jensen was worth the risk. Jared remembered how kind and concerned Jensen had been when he had turned up in tears on his doorstep after his break up with Sandy. Jensen hadn't judged or taken sides. He had just patiently listened and comforted for the entire weekend feeding him his favourite food and candy. Jared had to admit to himself that he had never felt so loved and cherished. He just stupidly hadn't noticed at the time as he was so wrapped up in his own misery. It had dawned on him much later and he had felt his heart bursting with affection for his friend but it didn't alter the fact that his friendship was precious to him and he was terrified that his confessions of love wouldn't be welcome and would end their friendship scaring Jensen away forever. 

He was jolted out of musings by the director yelling that they were ready to try again. Jared pushed himself out of the chair and fixed on his game face. He flexed his shoulders and moved his head from side to side as he took on the persona of Sam Winchester. 

  
**Later.............**

Jared was pacing round and round his living room. Stopping for a moment he glanced down at the cell phone clutched in his hand. Silence. He glared at the phone. "Ring. Damn it," Jared muttered again as he started to pace again. 

They had finally got the scene in the can and he and the second unit had arrived back at the main lot to find chaos and mild panic reigning. When he could get some sense and a straight answer out of one of the production staff Jared was horrified to learn that Jensen had gone missing. Finally after another half hour of searching and calling Jensen's cell phone one of the PA's had found out from the security guard at the main gate that Jensen had left two hours previously. The guard had thought nothing of it thinking that the shoot had finished early and even sheepishly admitted that he had helped Jensen call a cab. 

There had been a collective sigh of relief. The director had grumbled under his breath for a few minutes before conceding that shooting couldn't have gone ahead anyway due to the rain. He dismissed the crew for the day and everyone started to pack up the equipment. But that had been over three hours ago and Jared had been leaving messages and text messaging Jensen's phone every ten minutes and so far he hadn't had a reply. 

Jared moved over to the window and stared out. The wind had picked up and it was whipping cruelly at the trees across the street. Jared distractedly watched the branches sway from side to side. He ran a finger up and down the window as he turned to his attention to watching the rain lash against the glass. Jared shivered and turned away from the weather and began to circle the room again. He was worried sensing over the last couple of days that Jensen was upset about something. He had hoped that Jensen would come to him and totally out of character for him, Jared had decided to wait patiently. Now he wished that he had pushed his friend to tell him what was the matter. 

On impulse and ever impatient Jared flipped the cell phone open again and started to type in another text message. He was half through the message when he was interrupted by the sound of the door bell reverberating through the house. Jared jogged to the door and wrenched it open. "Jensen," he uttered as he stared at a very bedraggled Jensen standing on his doorstep. He looked his friend up and down. Jensen was soaked. Jared could see that the jacket hadn't offered much protection from the rain as Jensen's shirt was soaking and sticking to his body. His jeans were an even darker blue colour where they were saturated with rain and his spiky hair was flat to his head. Rain drops were even dripping down his freckled face down towards the open neck of his shirt. Jared stared watching as the drops of water trickled downwards distracted for a moment at the thought of where they might end up. 

"I shouldn't have come," Jensen kicked distractedly at the floor. "I'll go," he went to turn away. 

The sound of Jensen's voice snapped Jared out of his trance. "Oh no you don't," his hand shot out and grabbed the front of Jensen's jacket before he had a chance to turn fully away. "And where the hell do you think you've been?" Jared demanded dragging his friend into his hallway. 

Jensen shrugged slightly. "Just walking.... and thinking," he bit at his lip nervously. He wrapped his arms around his body defensively beginning to regret his decision. After leaving the lot Jensen had caught a cab into the city and had spent three hours just walking and thinking and totally ignoring the fact that it was raining and he was getting soaked to the skin. But somehow he had found himself walking in the direction of Jared's house his feet taking him towards what his heart knew was a safe haven. 

"I've been calling you for over three hours," Jared yelled his worry suddenly turning into anger at his friend.

"I know," Jensen shrugged again. "I'm sorry Jared. Really sorry." He was a little bit surprised at Jared's anger and reaction to his disappearance. He hadn't meant to worry anyone, least all Jared and he was genuinely sorry. Jensen shivered. He was wet and cold and tried to wrap his arms around his body even tighter. He stared down at his boots again not able to bring himself to look at Jared. 

Jared looked over at his friend. He looked so miserable and vulnerable and his anger immediately died on his lips. Jared took a deep calming breath. "Jensen," he said as calmly as he could. "Why don't you take your clothes off." 

Jensen's head snapped up and he raised his eye brows in surprise. "What?" he managed to squeak as his heart pounded in his chest. 

Jared uncharacteristically blushed bright red. "That didn't come out quite right," he stuttered. "What I meant," he stammered flushing again. "Was why don't you get outta those wet clothes. Take a hot shower. And I'll lend you some clothes while yours dry," he grabbed Jensen's arm and steered his friend towards the downstairs bathroom. Jared handed Jensen some towels. "I'll put some dry clothes there," he pointed at a small stool in the corner. "Let me know if you need anything else." 

"Thanks Jared," Jensen gave his friend a small smile. 

"Oh," Jared said over his shoulder. "We will be talking about you... and walking in the rain... and disappearing from the set without a word... not answering my calls.... and I nearly forgot... scaring the crap outta me." He shut the door behind him leaving a stunned Jensen to stare at the closed door. 

Quickly stripping off his wet clothes Jensen stepped into the shower. Fumbling with the unfamiliar taps he managed to adjust the temperature of the water. The water bounced off his skin and Jensen shivered again. He turned his head upwards letting the hot water beat down warming his chilled body slowly turning his skin to a flushed pink colour. He turned round and round in the shower letting the warm water pound his chilled skin and body. 

Jared looked up as Jensen appeared in the living room. He gave his friend a small smile. After having left the clothes as promised, Jared had circled his living room a couple of times thinking hard and had decided not to press Jensen on why he was upset. It was one of the traits Jensen shared with Dean - if he was pushed or pressed on something he didn't want to talk about he would clam up and pull away. Jared had witnessed it many times and he didn't want Jensen to clam up or pull away from him. So he decided to be patient which, for him, would be extremely difficult but this was Jensen and that made Jared determined even though he knew he would probably chew his fingers off in barely constrained frustration. "I can do this," he repeated the words like a mantra in his head. 

Jared glanced up at his friend again. Barefoot Jensen was dressed in his light grey sweat pants and a checked fleeced shirt. Taller than Jensen, Jared noted with a smile that Jensen had rolled the legs up of the sweats as well as the arms of the shirt. The shirt hung on him slightly as Jared liked to wear his shirts baggy. His short hair stuck up in all directions where he had obviously towel dried it and Jared could see that Jensen had tried, without success, to flatten it down. Jared smiled to himself - Jensen looked like a small child who had been given his much taller brother's clothes to wear. 

"You feeling better now?" Jared asked. 

"Yeah," Jensen gave Jared a grateful smile back. "Fine." 

"Don't pull the Dean crap on me," Jared said folding his arms across his chest. Jensen rolled his eyes choosing to remain silent. "I'm gonna get myself a coffee," Jared jumped to his feet. "Do you want one?  Or I could make you a hot chocolate," he moved towards the kitchen. 

"No," Jensen shook his head. "I should go. I just came," he shrugged. "To say sorry for leaving like that.... acting like a stupid kid.... and for not answering your calls. I didn't mean to worry you," he shrugged again as he pushed his feet into his still wet boots and tied the laces quickly. 

"It's OK," Jared said softly. "I'm just glad you're OK." He grinned. "And for a change But just for you. I'll be Mr Sensitive and not ask what's bugging you and has been bugging you for days." 

Jensen arched an eyebrow. "Mr Sensitive?" he questioned. 

"Yeah," Jared scrunched up his face in thought. "I'm channelling my Sam Winchester." He grinned at his friend. "Is it working?" 

"Dude," Jensen laughed lightly as he turned slightly towards the door. "I should go... I'll bring your clothes back next week. Is that OK?" 

Jared had never seen his friend look so lost and alone. Shy he might be but Jensen was quietly confident. Dressed in over-sized clothes and now staring at his feet Jensen just looked alone and vulnerable. But Jared thought that Jensen looked utterly beautiful and he couldn't resist the temptation any longer. Jared knew the risk he was taking, knew that Jensen could hurt him even more than Sandy ever had. Moving forwards Jared took Jensen by surprise and into his arms claiming Jensen's lips in a gentle kiss, full of love and warmth. Jensen struggled against the embrace for a moment before succumbing to the inevitable. Melting into Jared's arms Jensen returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Jared squeezing slightly. 

Breathless, Jensen stepped back staring at Jared the fingers of one hand touching his lips where Jared had kissed him. His lips still tingled with the electricity the kiss had caused. 

"Jensen.... I," Jared stuttered blushing bright red for the second time that day. 

Jensen put his free hand up waving aside Jared's protestations stopping him mid-sentence. "Don't Jared," Jensen whispered his fingers still touching his lips. "Don't spoil it. Don't say anything," Jensen turned towards the door again. "Gotta think," he mumbled as he opened the door. 

Jared stepped forward grabbing at Jensen's arm shutting the door firmly with his free hand. "Don't go Jensen," he pleaded. "Stay," he moved closer still holding onto Jensen's arm. "Please." 

"Why?" Jensen dropped his head staring at his scuffed boots as he kicked distractedly at the floor. He looked up staring directly into Jared's eyes. "Give me one good reason why I should stay." He knew he was goading his friend and couldn't help feeling the small ray of hope that was blossoming in his chest. He continued to stare at Jared and could see the warring emotions reflected in his friend's pale eyes. Deep inside himself Jensen was preparing himself for Jared to burst out laughing and to tell him that it was all a joke. He hardened his heart against the pain and hurt he knew he would feel. 

Jared stared at his friend for a moment. He thought he had seen a glimmer of hope in the beautiful green eyes regarding him silently but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and was quickly replaced by Jensen's usual blank expression, the one he used when he was trying to hide his feelings, a second trait he had in common with his character. Jared continued to stare, his gaze unwavering, as he stood on the edge of abyss that was his love for Jensen. It was now or never. Mind made up Jared decided to take the leap - a leap of faith towards what he hoped was love and his future. __Taking a deep breath Jared said as calmly and clearly as he could. "Because I love you Jensen. Because I need you like I have never needed anyone before."

Jensen started slightly having prepared himself for a polite and kind rebuttal. And he couldn't help being surprised at the honesty in Jared's answer and he could sense that it came straight from his friend's heart. "Oh," Jensen stammered. "So that ..... that was....," he absently touched his lips again. 

"A loving kiss Jensen," Jared teased gently. He dropped his hand from Jensen's arm clasping Jensen's hand tightly. "I have so wanted to kiss you for ages," he squeezed Jensen's hand. "And I think you feel the same." 

"May be," Jensen replied but his tone was teasing and he smiled softly squeezing Jared's hand back. 

"I'm gonna show you just how I feel about you," Jared grinned as he moved forwards putting his hand behind Jensen's head pulling his friend towards him. Before Jensen could utter a protest Jared locked him into a tight embrace claiming his lips hungrily as the floodgates of his desire opened. He forced his tongue into Jensen's mouth exploring, licking and sucking. Jared possessed Jensen's lips as though he was never going to let go. 

Not able to deny his inner feelings any more Jensen moaned with need as he yielded to Jared's hunger returning the kisses with a ferocity that surprised him threatening to take this breath away with their intensity. Jared's hands roamed over his body making his nerve ends tingle with need and desire and Jensen stepped even closer moulding his body against Jared's luxuriating in the feel of the firm body against his own. 

Breathless Jensen pulled back from the kiss. Jared kept hold of him as though he was afraid to let him go his hands caressing up and down and round and round Jensen's back. Desperate to taste Jensen again Jared pulled on his head impatiently until he touched his lips to Jensen's claiming them roughly. They kissed fiercely, the passion that had been smouldering under the surface for months, possibly longer, unleashed as they rubbed and thrust against each other. 

Their hands took on a life of their own and they began to pull and tug at each other's clothes as their awakened desire got the better of them. Jensen's shirt came off first and Jared turned his attention to licking and sucking at the flushed skin making Jensen groan with desire as he fumbled with Jared's shirt buttons. He moaned as his hands at last touched Jared's warm skin and he ran them across Jared's broad chest. Jared growled in the back of this throat moving his hand down gently massaging Jensen's growing arousal through his sweat pants. "Want you and now," he whispered in Jensen's ear as he shoved his hand down into the warmth grasping Jensen's half hard cock. Jared squeezed and stroked Jensen's penis moaning as he felt it harden and lengthen under his ministrations. 

Jensen groaned and wriggled against Jared's body melting at the sensations that Jared was evoking within him. He was on fire with passion. His skin was flushed and as he pressed against Jared, Jensen could feel the heat of passion flowing from his friend's body. He moaned softly. "Want you too," Jensen rubbed at Jared's groin and he couldn't help smiling to himself happily. Jared was hard for him and he rubbed again at the fully erect cock that twitched as he pressed the heel of hand against the hardness. 

They released each other as Jared forced them down onto the floor. They fumbled and struggled with shedding the last of their clothes casting them aside to the floor in an untidy mess surrounding them. Jared rolled on top of Jensen resting his forehead on Jensen's as they sighed in unison rejoicing in the feel of the other's naked warm and flushed skin against their own. Despite the height difference their bodies fit perfectly. Silky skin to silky skin. Lips joined as they kissed. Chest to chest. Thigh against thigh. Cock against cock. 

Suddenly impatient Jensen thrust his erection upwards making Jared groan in need and ecstasy as he once again possessed Jensen's lips in a fervent kiss. Jensen responded immediately by thrusting his tongue in and out of Jared's mouth in perfect rhythm to his thrusting hips. Jared easily matched the set rhythm grinding his own cock against Jensen's cock. They belonged together and the sound of their love making echoed through the hallway as they murmured one another's name in passion and suppressed longing, their feelings for each other free at last. 

Rolling over and over they fought for dominance as they kissed, sucked and explored the other's body with their hands, tongues and mouths. They nearly knocked into a potted plant in the corner but managed to avoid it by rolling in the other direction. Giggles were silenced as they again claimed each other's lips in a fervent kiss. Their need and hunger for one another was overwhelming and they writhed against the other's nakedness desperately. Using his height advantage Jared eventually won the struggle flipping Jensen onto his back, his legs and arms straddling Jensen's lithe and well muscled body. He smiled down at Jensen. Jensen smiled back as Jared leaned down claiming his lips in a much gentler kiss.

As one they began to rock against the other delighting and revelling in the friction and feelings they evoked. Again as one they picked up the rhythm grinding needily against each other thrusting harder and harder as their need became more urgent. They could both feel that they were spiralling out of control towards their climax and clung onto each other desperately. Desperate to feel. Desperate to be close to the other intimately.

Jensen fell over the edge first. His back arched off the floor and he cried out Jared's name as his cock spurted his release over and over between their now sweat sheened bodies. He jerked uncontrollably as his orgasm overtook him. Seeing and feeling Jensen come pushed Jared over the edge towards oblivion. Jensen's name echoed off the walls as Jared climaxed hard his penis spurting his own seed between their bodies, joining and mixing with Jensen's semen on their stomachs, thighs and hips. They locked their lips together, not wanting to stop kissing, as they pounded against each other trying to draw out the ecstasy and joy of their sexual joining. 

Finally the wonderful and delicious sensations ebbed away and still holding onto each other they lay panting trying to catch their breaths. Jared was still covering Jensen's body with his own naked body. He recovered first and grabbed for his shirt cleaning them up. Jensen smiled shyly at him and Jared leant forward kissing him gently. Reluctantly hauling himself off Jensen's nakedness Jared pulled himself to his feet. Jared offered Jensen a hand and Jensen let himself be hauled to his feet. 

Standing in the middle of the hallway naked with their clothes strewn all over the place Jensen suddenly felt stupidly self conscious and blushed slightly. Jared calmly took Jensen's hand leading him upstairs towards his bedroom. Drawing back the quilt Jared slid into the bed watching as Jensen hesitated biting at his bottom lip. Jared smiled encouragingly opening his arms coaxing Jensen into his bed and his arms. 

  
**Two days later.........**

  
Even though it was 1.30 a.m. the set was buzzing and Jensen was bouncing from foot to foot waiting impatiently as the crew set up the final scene of an action and thrill packed episode that both he and Jared knew that their loyal fans would love and applaud. For reasons only known to the director and his staff they were filming the ending first. Both Jensen and Jared had scanned the new script and had been surprised at the sudden change in direction but couldn't help feeling pleased. 

As he waited Jensen's thoughts drifted to memories of spending Sunday with Jared at his house. After Jared has persuaded him into bed they had lain together legs and arms entwined. Jared, ever impatient, had coaxed out of him the reason for his upset and had held him tight stroking a hand gently down his arm as Jensen had tried to explain everything to his friend and now lover. Jensen had never felt so loved and cared for and they had talked for hours finally falling asleep in each other's arms in the early hours of the morning. 

Jensen smiled as he remembered waking in Jared's arms feeling safe and warm for the first time in as long as he could remember. Jared had woken with a stretch and a big yawn. A morning greeting had turned into soft kisses which had then turned into gentle love making. There was no sense of urgency and desperation and they had taken their time to explore one another's body learning and memorising as they drowned in the sensual feelings that they had awoken in the other. They touched and caressed finally bringing each other to the heights of passion and fulfilment. Wrapped in each other's arms they had cuddled and kissed in a comfortable contented silence before Jared had pulled him out of bed and into the shower. They had kissed and touched as they showered together reluctant to let go of one another. They had then had breakfast at a local coffee shop, where they had held hands under the table, before returning to Jared's house to spend the rest of the day in bed discovering each other. On a food run to the kitchen Jensen had taken the time to quickly call his management team and cancel the scheduled appointment. He was deliriously happy and he was staying in Vancouver whatever direction the show took. 

Jensen looked up to the sky and smiled. Today the weather seemed to be mimicking their happiness. The day had dawned bright, sunny and dry. And in turn the night was cool but not cold and the sky was an inky black with only a sprinkling of stars. It was perfect, a good omen, promising a great sunrise and he and Jared had a date with the early morning, just the two of them, as soon as the filming had wrapped for the evening. 

He was jolted out of his happy musing by Jared arriving at his side. "You ready for this?" Jared bumped hips with Jensen. He grinned widely and bounced around Jensen happily. "Then we get two days off," he waggled his eyebrows at Jensen seductively. "You gonna stay with me. Right?" 

"Jared," Jensen scolded with a smile to take the sting out of the reprimand. They had agreed to keep their new relationship a secret from everyone, even their families for the moment. They wanted time to adjust to it themselves. To get used to the new feelings and emotions. They wanted to keep it as private as they could for as long as they could and they definitely didn't want the media getting wind of their changed relationship. But even Jensen admitted that it was difficult. He was so happy. They both were and they couldn't stop grinning at one another. 

"Sorry," Jared tried to look contrite but the huge grin gave him away. 

"And of course I'm gonna stay with you," Jensen whispered. "If you want me to," he added shyly. 

"Dude," Jared frowned. "Of course I do. Who would make me breakfast if you didn't stay," he teased eyes full of mischief. 

Jensen rolled his eyes but his answer was interrupted by the director yelling. "You ready boys?" 

They both nodded and ambled over onto the set. As the director and crew made final adjustments Jensen and Jared slipped smoothly into their alter-egos, Dean and Sam. "And action," the director yelled again as he signalled to the camera operator to start rolling the tape. 

  
_Dean stared down at the open grave. "You got the salt Sammy?" he asked._

_"Right here," Sam moved to stand next to Dean and stare down at the two bodies in the open grave. "Who would have thought they were both possessed by demons?" Sam asked._

_"Not me," Dean shook his head. He shrugged. "And I guess it was better they offed each other than us."_

_"You got that right," Sam agreed. "And the Colt bullets should have done the trick," Sam frowned still not convinced by his brother's argument that they should salt and burn the bodies too._

_"Dude," Dean rolled his eyes. "I aint taking no chances. I'm making sure that the demon bitches go back to Hell where they belong," he motioned for Sam to throw salt over the two bodies. Sam sighed but he shook the whole bag of salt over the bodies. Dean then liberally poured the lighter fluid completely soaking the corpses._

_"Ready?" Dean asked his brother with a grin._

_"Ready," Sam grinned back._

_Dean lit the match and watched the flame as it flickered and glowed. Looking back down to the grave he dropped the match without a second thought. Both Sam and Dean watched as the small spark took hold of the brown jacket of one of the bodies. The small flame quickly became a larger flame spreading hungrily across the bodies consuming them rapidly into an orange and red coloured inferno. Dean and Sam both stepped back as the flames leapt up the sides of the grave crackling and burning in its intensity but they couldn't tear their eyes away from the sight below them. The fire was swiftly claiming the bodies as its own sending the two demons finally back to where they belonged - Hell._

_The flames snaked across the two bodies consuming and swallowing them in a red, yellow and orange glow. Once long blonde and brownish hair blackened and curled to nothing as the unforgiving and unrelenting flames caressed the bodies searing and melting the corpses blistering the skin separating flesh gruesomely from the bones as the fire possessed the demons. The two skulls seemed to grin up at Sam and Dean their jaws locked in a macabre death smile. Stripped of skin and flesh the skeletons quickly blackened turning a charcoal colour as the fire burned on disintegrating everything in its path. The corpses disappeared piece by piece until all that was finally left was two blackened and unrecognisable smouldering lumps. Dean and Sam continue to watch as the flames gradually lost their power and died into glowing red embers. Half an hour later the grave had been covered and the area tidied completely of their presence._

_"Dude that is so a good job," Dean smirked at Sam as his brother picked up the shovel and his bag. Dean hauled his own bag onto his shoulder. "Beer?" he cocked his head towards his brother. "It's Miller time."_

_"Yeah," Sam grinned. "You're buying," he said as he started back towards the Impala._

_"Why is it always my turn to buy?" Dean sulked as he followed his brother._

_"Cos you're the big brother," Sam threw over his shoulder._

  
"And cut," the director yelled. "Good work boys. See you in two days," he turned to yell some more at his assistant and the crew. 

"That was so cool," Jared enthused as he bounced alongside Jensen. "Special effects did a great job with those dummies.... they were so cool and lifelike," he waved his hands in the air excitedly. 

Jensen grinned at Jared's enthusiasm at burning two dummies. "Do you wanna know something even cooler?" he asked softly as they headed, shoulder to shoulder, back to the trailers. 

"Yeah," Jared said with a grin. 

Jensen glanced sideways at Jared. "We got two days off... two whole days to do whatever we want," he lowered his voice making it husky and as a sexy as he could. "And there's a sunrise with our name on it." 

"Yay," Jared cheered and bounced around Jensen grinning like a maniac. 

Jensen wondered how someone so freakishly tall could look like an adorable and over-excited six year old. "You are totally nuts," Jensen teased affectionately as he stopped and folded his arms watching as Jared continued to run around him. He idly wondered what it was going to be like being in love with the original energiser bunny and decided that it was going to fun finding out. 

Jared stopped suddenly in front of Jensen and leaned in close. "But you love me anyway," he breathed in Jensen's ear. 

"Damn straight," Jensen mimicked Dean Winchester. 

"Oh I like it," Jared teased huskily. "Channelling your Dean Winchester." He grinned happily. 

Jensen grinned back and pulled on Jared's arm. "Come on you," he said. "Let's go and find that sunrise with our name on it." 

"Can we have beer?" Jared asked. 

"Yes we can have beer," Jensen agreed. "And chips." 

"Yay. It's Miller time," Jared enthused. 

"It's a bit early for Miller time," Jensen replied. 

"It's Miller time somewhere in the world," Jared protested with a laugh. 

"Let's find that sunrise before it turns into sunset," Jensen laughed as he dragged Jared towards the trailers. 

**  
End**


End file.
